


One Day

by FallenQueen2



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is cursed, Angst, M/M, Open ended, Post the Malec Break Up, They still love each other, Witch Curses, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: After their break up, a dormant curse takes ahold of Alec.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I got and had to write down, I don't have plans to carry on with it so don't expect another chapter. Have some angst :)

Alec sat on the edge of his bed; he couldn’t stop himself from staring at the clock on the wall of his room. He wiped his eyes; they had long since dried up of tears for which Alec was glad. He didn’t want to be crying when the 24 hours expired. He had basically hidden himself away ever since Magnus disappeared from his life, taking his heart with him after that fateful conversation. 

“I guess it’s almost time.” Alec whispered to himself as the minute hand moved ever closer to the 6. In 2 two minutes exactly 24 hours ago Magnus broke up with him and Alec’s curse would come into play.

“I should have just married Lydia.” Alec muttered to himself as he stood up and fixed his clothes and used a tissue to clean his face the best he could as his heart started to beat faster in his chest. 

“No, no… I don’t regret this, I just wish I had more time.” Alec shook his head before holding it high as his body started to tense up and he took a shuddering breath and let his arms hang loosely at his sides. He tilted his head back and let out a puff of air as the minute hand hit the 6. 

Alec let out a long exhale as his body froze up, he couldn’t even close his eyes as the curse took hold. Solid white stone engulfed Alec completely, starting from his feet and it raced up his long body until the last strand of his hair was stone. Alec’s breath stopped and his heart turned to stone and Alexander Lightwood was taken by the curse completely. 

“ALEC!” Jace shouted as he kicked in his brother’s door, his Parabatai rune burning harshly before the blond felt nothing from it at all. 

“Oh my angel, Alec! No, no, no!” Jace clung to the doorframe as he took in the statue that was once his Parabatai. He truly looked like an angel in the white stone he was encased in, his head held high and lips parted like he was in the middle of breathing. 

“Jace what is going…Alec, please no, no!” Izzy skidded into sight before her hands covered her mouth and she flung herself at Alec. She let out a sob when her hands touched the cold stone, confirming that her brother was now a statue. She clung to Alec’s shoulders as tears dripped down her face.

“How did this happen?” She sobbed out against his chest, tears coming faster when Alec didn’t wrap his arms around her in comfort. 

“It must be a spell, we have to fix this.” Jace gritted out, but he felt heavy like he was the one who was made of stone not Alec. 

“Jace?” Maryse spotted her blond son and she heard her daughter’s gut wrenching sobs and she ran towards them worry evident on her face. 

“Oh Alec, my baby boy. It’s too soon, this wasn’t suppose to happen to you yet.” Maryse covered her mouth before she shakily stepped into Alec’s room and cupped her eldest cheek with a shaking hand. 

“What happened to him mom?” Izzy refused to move from where she was clinging to Alec’s statue form. 

“When Alexander was a child, we had just come to the New York Institute… A rouge Warlock we were hunting down at the time took Alec… He was returned an hour later but he told us that the Warlock only let him go because the Warlock placed a curse on him. As you know some Shadowhunter’s only love one person in their lifetime, Alec was one of those Shadowhunter’s… The curse was that if the person that Alec ever gave his heart over broke it… Alec would turn to stone; the cure is that only the person who Alec loved with all his heart… The one who broke his heart kisses him with love and true forgiveness in their heart Alec would come back to us. It’s a double-edged curse; this is why I was against Alec and Magnus Bane so strongly! I knew this would happen! I knew Alec would get his heart broken and the curse would take hold. I knew if Alec’s heart was broken I would loose my baby.” Maryse explained still stroking Alec’s cheek with a shaking hand as she swallowed back tears. 

“Magnus did this?” Izzy whispered and Jace punched the wall beside him as his anger and sadness mixed together. 

“He didn’t know, Alec knew this could happen and he still choose to fall in love. This was why I was so insistent that he marry a woman, I knew that way he would be safe from this curse.” Maryse shook her head ruefully.

“We just have to get Magnus right? I mean this must have been a bump in the road right? Magnus can cure him right?” Izzy released her hold on Alec hope starting to bloom in her heart. 

“I don’t think so Iz. I felt what Alec did when they broke up, his heart was shattered and it sounds like Magnus did the breaking up. You know he must have had a good reason in his mind, there is no way he can be the cure right now… We can’t let Magnus know about this, Mom is there someplace we can hide Alec so no one will find him? We can say he was reassigned to Idris until we figure something else out.” Jace took charge, he would not let anything else happen to his Parabatai and if that meant keeping Alec in this statue form until they figured something else out then so be it. At least this way Alec was safe. 

“There is a room down in the lower levels, we can ward it with runes. That will keep him safe and hidden away, until we can figure something else out.” Maryse agreed with Jace’s idea, Izzy rubbed at her eyes but silently nodded her agreement. 

~~/~~

“I’m surprised your still here.” The Seelie Queen mused as she watched Magnus who was sitting across from her. 

“We are allies now are we not?” Magnus asked duly. 

“Oh I know, just considering what has happened to Alexander Lightwood I’m just surprised your not racing to his rescue is all.” The Queen knew exactly what buttons she was pressing by the way Magnus jerked in his chair slightly. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Magnus said calmly, his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he racked his mind for any news he had heard about the Institute. 

“Oh ho, it seems the Shadowhunter’s do like to keep secrets from you lately. I would go find out what has happened if I were you before it’s too late for dear Alexander.” The Queen did love a good bit of drama and the way Magnus went pale with worry and silent rage as he rose to his feet was quite entertaining. 

Magnus hurried out of the park from where he was spat out of the Seelie realm. His mind was racing a million miles a minute as his magic sparked as a portal came to life, one that would lead him straight to Alexander’s room. Magnus looked around wildly when he stepped into Alec’s room, seeing it empty and a layer of dust covering the furniture. 

“Where are you Alexander?” Magnus made an aborted movement to clutch at where the charm Alec gave him; he still always had it on him even after their heart breaking conversation. Magnus grabbed a shirt out of Alec’s closet and focused his magic over it as he used a tracking spell to find where his Shadowhunter was. 

Magnus blinked as the magic rebounded on him with an answer. Magnus tossed the shirt down and summoned another portal; he couldn’t believe he was heading back down to the bowels of the Institute after he had mentally sworn he would never head back near those cells again. 

Magnus stepped out into a darken hallway in front of a door that had numerous runes burned into the heavy wood. Magnus pursed his lips at the sight and something uneasy settled in his chest. He let his glamour around his eyes fade and his magic lashed out at the door and after a few moments the runes and the wood gave way. Magnus reigned in his magic and stepped through the threshold before freezing up at the sight before him. 

“Alexander?” Magnus whispered, arms falling to his side in shock. His beautiful Alexander was standing before him but his form was encased in a shining, white stone. Every part of him was now stone and his unseeing and pale white eyes were now staring forward with a emotionless look on his face but somehow he was just as beautiful as Magnus remembered. 

“Oh my Alexander what has happened to you?” Magnus stepped forward to cup Alec’s cheeks with both hands while his magic danced off his fingers as it prepared to scan the curse that was placed on the Shadowhunter. 

“Don’t touch him Warlock.” Maryse spat from where she was now standing in the doorway, she had raced down with her speed rune when she had gotten the alert that the runes on the door had been broken apart. 

“Why did you not contact me? If this is a curse I may be able to cure it.” Magnus turned to glare at the female Lightwood.

“You’re the reason he’s like this Warlock, now leave before you do more harm.” Maryse’s fingers itched towards where her Seraph blade was strapped to her waist. 

“I’m the... Explain.” Magnus’ words were calm but his heart hurt at her words. 

“11 years ago Alec was kidnapped by a rouge Warlock. He was returned to us with a curse. He is one the Shadowhunter’s who would fall in love once in their lifetime, so the Warlock thought it would be fitting that if his heart was broken he would be turned to stone until it was repaired. We contacted every warlock in New York to reverse it, you included but those who replied couldn’t. You never replied obviously you didn’t care about a Shadowhunter child who had been cursed.” Maryse said just as coldly as the stone that was covering Alec. 

Magnus swallowed hard as her words hit home, as he understood what had activated the curse. He had broken his Alexander’s heart so completely that the curse had activated. He had thought he made himself clear, they were on a break until things settled down but by no means did Magnus intend to break up with Alec, to shatter his heart the way he seemed to have done.

“I didn’t mean… I never meant for him to think… How do we cure this? There is a cure right?” Magnus couldn’t look away from the statue of his love. 

“There is, but at this point it is useless. The person who broke his heart has to love him completely and has nothing but true forgiveness in their heart must kiss him. That’s why you wouldn’t be able to save my son; this is why I was so against him being with you. I knew you would be the one to break his heart and take him from me.” Maryse snarled, her anger obvious now as she glared at the Warlock. She took a large breath to calm herself before she turned her back to Magnus who looked shattered at her words; she touched the doorframe of the room and looked over her shoulder.

“He knew about the curse and still choose to fall in love with you and you will be the only person he will truly and completely ever love in his lifetime if that’s any consolation Warlock. Now please, do not come back to visit him unless you can save him.” Maryse left with those words ringing out in the room behind her and Magnus took a shaky breath once he was alone.

“Oh my Alexander, I’m so sorry.” Magnus pressed his forehead to Alec’s chest, shuddering at the cold, unforgiving feel of stone underneath his skin. He wanted nothing but to lean up to kiss the Shadowhunter and watch as he breathed again but right now he knew deep down... Maryse was right; he hadn’t forgiven Alec yet for lying to him about the Soul Sword. He may even make things worse right now if he tried to bring him back.

“I will be back Alexander, I will save you from this curse I promise you this.” Magnus swore knowing he would forgive his Shadowhunter in his heart one day (soon hopefully) and that day he would bring his Alexander back. Until that day he would protect the statue of his love as he worked his magic and warded the room better than the rest of the Institute as his magic reacted to his need to protect Alec’s unprotected form. 

“One day my love.” Magnus promised.


End file.
